Clash of the Immortals
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: Titanking666, a writer of Percy Jackson Fanfictions, and Master Porky Minch, a writer of Fanfictions for animes and video games. When the 2 of them come together to write a Percy Jackson story, what could go wrong?... Let's find out...
1. Best Birthday Ever

**Clash of the Immortals**

**I kept you waiting for over a year for it, and now I have the opportunity to start this, the sequel to 'After The Titan War'. I meant to start it a lot sooner, but the time was never with me. Now that it finally is, I can start this. This fanfiction will be made by me, and my little brother who is a fanfiction writer for Japanese cartoons, Master Porky Minch. If you have any questions about him and his fanfiction account, don't ask me them. Ask them to him. This fanfiction we entitled 'Clash of the Immortals' as you can already tell. We both hope you all enjoy it.**

**Quick Note - If you haven't yet, read my fanfiction 'After The Titan War', otherwise this fanfiction might not make too much sense to you.**

**Best Birthday Ever**

Percales' POV

Hello, my name is Percales Jackson. I'm a second generation half-blood, or a demigod, whatever you prefer. I'm the son of the son of Poseidon Percy Jackson, and the daughter of Athena Annabeth Jackson. My parents raised me here in Camp Half-Blood all my life. I've always lived off their adventures. I've been on many quests of my own, but none of them were as hard on me as my parents' were.

I have a lot of both of my parents in me. I have my father's eyes, hair, body, and all the powers he has over water. From my mom, I have her intelligence, agility, accuracy, endurance, evasiveness, and her ability to scare people just by looking at someone in the eyes. So you can probably say that In my generation, I'm the deadliest demigod anyone could ever mess with. Even though I have great power just like my father, some people say that my skills with weapons are just are strong as my power. I can fight with any weapon; a sword, a dagger, a stick, a pitchfork, a trident, a staff, a spear, a scythe, a shield, an axe, a blunt, a war hammer, archery, throwing knives, throwing axes, bras knuckles, a nunchuck, a whip, a chain, and javelins. I know, kinda sounds like I'm being crazy, but it's no lie. With my parents being who they are, they wanted me to have full mastery of every weapon I could get my hands on.

But enough about me, let me tell you about Camp Half-Blood today. Back then, it was filled with only like 40 demigods or so. But now, it's filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of demigods. Most of us are first generation demigods, and some of us are second generation demigods. You might have heard of this story that tells how my father brought the titan king Kronos to oblivion. Ever since then, the Olympians have been population the earth a lot more frequently. The oblivion of Kronos gave them the confidence to have as many children as they want and not worry about their deaths. Yes, all of them. If you don't know the 'Olympian God List', it's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hebe, Amphitrite, Persephone, Triton, Hecate, Hypnos, Iris, Nike, Nemesis, and Tyche. The virgin goddesses, just to let you know, are still virgins. They just get pregnant from semen donors. They've still never had sex to this day, though I think they try to lure my father into bed sometimes, maybe even me.

But not the point. Let's just get down to today.

Today is my eighteenth birthday. It took some doing, but my mom and dad were able to set up a birthday party for me. I'm having a very great time. I was having hanging with as many people as I possibly could. Out of everyone though, the people I was having the most fun with were my six friends: James Hetfield, Amber Bell, Tyler Connolly, Marissa Lovegood, Chad Kroeger, and Chloe Stone.

James Hetfield

mother: a daughter of Ares

father: a son of Dionysus

hair: brown

eyes: blue

weapons: swords and axes

Amber Bell

mother: Artemis

father: no father

hair: ginger

eyes: green

weapons: archery and daggers

Tyler Connolly

mother: Aphrodite

father: Hephaestus

hair: black

eyes: brown

weapons: war hammers and throwing knives

Marissa Lovegood

mother: Demeter

father: son of Hermes

hair: brunette

eyes: gray

weapons: whips and javelins

Chad Kroeger

mother: daughter of Hestia

father: Apollo

hair: blond

eyes: purple

weapons: blunts and throwing axes

Chloe Stone

mother: no mother

father: Zeus

hair: black

eyes: blue

weapons: spears and chains

I guy like me couldn't ask for a better group of friends. I really like all of them. I really like Chloe though, and I mean I like like her. She was the very first friend I ever made back when I was about eight years old. She's a daughter of Zeus, but she doesn't have a mother. She was born in a way kind of like Athena, but a little different. She was born from Zeus' likeness and image like Athena. The only difference is that for Chloe, nothing crawled inside of Zeus' head like how that bug did for Athena.**(I know, it sounds weird, but if you read about Athena's birth, it says something about a bug crawling inside Zeus' head and it gave him the power to create Athena)** Chloe was born from Zeus alone, which means I guess you can say she's a pure offspring of Zeus. That makes her one of the greatest first generation demigod ever. Well, she's not stronger than my father is, no demigod is. But other than that, she's a fierce demigod, and I'm very proud to call her my friend. She really is an amazing woman. I just wish I could tell her how I feel.

Sorry, I'm getting off track here again. Alright, moving on.

Right now, mom and dad just brought me a cake with eighteen candles on it. It was a big chocolate cake, covered with gray frosting, and on it is written 'Happy 18th Birthday Percales' in green frosting. Aww, mom and dad remembered my favorite colors.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to Percales.

Happy Birthday to you.

When they were done singing, I blew out the candles, and everyone cheered afterwards. Mom started cutting the cake and everyone got up to get a few slices. My friends and I were all sitting at the Poseidon table. The cake was great, so by the time we started eating it, we didn't really say much.

"Hey Percs, come over here for a minute." My dad called.

Like how my mom calls dad Perc**(soft C(****s****))** sometimes, dad calls me Percs**(Hard C(k))**. It's basically short for my name Percales, so it actually suits me. I went over to meet my dad and my mom. Mom put a blindfold over my eyes,and they led me to wherever they was leading me. My friends were following us too, at least I think it's my friends. I can't see right now, so I can't tell. Suddenly, we came to a stop.

"Alright son, take off the blind fold." Dad said.

I took it off and what was in front of me literally made my jaw drop want to fall to the ground. In front of me was a sports car. But it wasn't just a sports car, it's the one I've had my eyes on for the past five months. The _Midnight Rider, _which is a gray sports car with a black Pegasus on the hood, which reminds me of dad's horse Blackjack, wreathed in green flame, with the flame spreading around the car, two doors, four seats, black leather seats, CD player that can hold ten disks at a time, stereos throughout it, and even WiFi. **(I'm trying to make it sound like an expensive and mind-blowing car. So if I'm over describing it, just go along with it.)**

"Well, that's the car you've been dreaming over isn't it?" My mom asked. All I did was nod with my jaw still wide open. My dad apparently found this laughable, I didn't really care though. All my mom did was smile.

"Here are the keys. Take good care of it son, even without the bills and insurance, it's nowhere near cheap." He said. I grabbed the keys and I crushed him with a hug. He hugged me back. I could hug people pretty tightly if I wanted too, but my dad was just as strong as I was, so he could hug tighter and withstand another's. Probably a habit he somehow got from Uncle Tyson. And as soon as I let go of dad, mom was next. Now mom, she can't take these hugs so well. So as I hugged her, she was gasping for breath.

"Percales, you can let go now". My mom said pretty weakly.

"Sorry mom". I said as soon as I let go of her. She just lost some of her color, and was now gasping for breath. Yeah, my mom loves dad and I, but we both drive her pretty crazy since she has to live with a husband and a son who have super strength under our arms.

"Can I go take it for a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, especially on your birthday." He said as he supported my mom on his shoulder.

"Can we go too Mr. Jackson?" James asked. I have to admit, I'd be surprised if he wasn't just referring to him, Tyler, and Chad. Because I had no idea how all seven of us would be able to fit in it.

"Sure, just make sure you can work out who sits where." He said.

We already knew that I'm taking the driver's seat. Chloe called the passenger's seat. Tyler and April got the two back seat. Amy just sat in between them. There wasn't a seat belt for her, but she was able to fit in, so it worked. That just left Chad and James.

"Where are we gonna sit at?" Chad asked.

"How about we just leave them, since there's room for them." Chloe suggested. I could tell she was somewhat serious and somewhat joking at the same time.

"I got an idea." My mom said. She whispered something to Chad and James. I had no idea what she told them, but by the looks on their faces, I could tell it was something Tyler, Amy, April, and Chloe weren't gonna be too happy about.

"Cannon ball!" They shouted. Chad went in diving Tyler's, Amber's, and Marissa's laps, and James went diving on the floor, with their legs with it. Tyler, Amber, and Marissa were groaning, but mom, dad, Chloe, and I were enjoying the show.

"Chad, get off!" Marissa said.

"I don't know, you have a pretty comfy lap." he said. He was enjoying himself. I could easily tell James was too.

"Hey Percs, if I ever need a new place to sleep at, can it be your car?" James asked.

"Let me know when your sober James." I said. Everyone burst out laughing at that. With James being a grandson of Dionysus, I tease him about it every now and then.

I started up the car, and we were off. Where? I didn't really car, I was just enjoying my new ride. I just wish there was some music in here. None of my albums were in here yet, so there was no music in here. I wasn't going to turn on the radio. The radio sucks, there's never anything to listen to on the radio, and it's pretty much all random. So you hardly know what the Hades you're looking for through it.

I'll put my music in just as soon as we get back to camp. I'll be having all of them in here: Metallica, Theory of a Deadman, Nickelback, Rob Zombie, Drowning Pool, Slayer, Megadeath, Anthrax, Godsmack, Staind, Scorpians, 3 Doors Down, ACDC, Kid Rock, Buckcherry, Nirvana, Queen, and Bon Jovi.**(These are the bands I like. I don't want to spend any time thinking of what type of music Percales is suppose to like, so to kill time, I'm just gonna have the music I like, be the music he likes.) **I love music. In fact, I love it so much that I always thought being a musician when I'm older. I can play, but only my parent know about that. I've never even told my friends about it, and that's because I'm a bit nervous of what they'd think of me if they knew. Oh well, maybe I'll tell them one day, but for now, I just want take my new car for a ride.

**Okay, I think that's good enough for chapter 1. A pretty good start if you ask me. It took longer to make this than what I intended, but I got it done, so that's all I care about. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting if I did. I really wanted to start this sooner, but things weren't on my side too much for me to start it sooner. I hope it was a good start for all of you guys. My brother _Master Porky Minch_ will have chapter 2 updated as soon as possible. Hope you all like chapter 1, and hopefully my little brother and I can keep you all very well eager for more.**

**The brothers and authors of this story,**

**Titanking666 and Master Porky Minch**


	2. A Subtle Warning

**Clash of the Immortals**

**Master Porky Minch: ...I... I don't even know... um... what am I doing here again?**

**Lidio: ...You're kidding me, right?... You're here to make a chapter for a story. Remember? Titanking666? Your older brother?**

**Master Porky Minch: ...Oh... woopdy freakin' doo...**

**Lidio: ...Ok, what's your problem, fatso?**

**Master Porky Minch: Well, I'm expected to make this crap up, but we didn't even have a disclaimer in the story.**

**Lidio: ...Right, the disclaimer... just put in here right now, you idiot. It's not that difficult.**

**Master Porky Minch: Ugh... ok, fine...**

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

**Quick Note: If you don't know me, then I'll warn you here and now that I'll be sneaking in some humor to almost all my chapters. Force of habit, ya know?**

BEGIN!

A Subtle Warning

?'s POV

It was just another boring day of sitting around doing nothing, just like the days now usually are...

I don't think I can ever forgive Jackson for wiping Kronos off the face of the earth. Ever since then, everything's been so dang boring. Nothing for a god like me to do except wait for news.

I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning; I pretty much knew how the day was going to go.

#1: Wake up to that freaking alarm clock.

#2: Get off the floor because I don't have a bed.

#3: Make myself breakfast and eat.

#4: Watch the news for a couple hours without end.

#5: Make myself a sandwich or whatever for lunch and eat.

#6: Play games the Angry Video Game Nerd always told you not to.

#7: Find something for supper and eat.

#8: Look at certain art on Deviantart for a bit.

#9: Go back to my sleeping area and sleep.

#10: Repeat the next day.

Now, that sounds like a blessing, don't it? It's practically every modern American teenager's dream. Well, I'm not those modern American teenagers. This whole thing is driving me insane!

I remember back in the old days when there was actually something to entertain myself outside this hole in the ground I call a home. Monsters without end, servants of the Titans at your doorstep, and a whole crap ton of other things that would harm me.

Back in those days, a god like me wouldn't be able to step out of their home without getting attacked by something, and I loved it! It was back in those days that those danged creatures knew how to cower before me... and now, thanks to that little jerk everyone calls Percy, those days are all over.

Now, here I am, lying awake on the cold dirt floor as the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus plays from the alarm clock. I know that song wakes me up because I hate it so much, but why did I pick Miley Cyrus?! I actually once slept past the alarm clock and ended up having this freak nightmare of watching her twerk. It was horrible!

As I forced myself to turn the alarm clock off, I utter these words at it, "Shut up Miley, I'm not in the mood." Then again, when am I, exactly?

I finally get up and stretch my arms. As usual, I look in the mirror and check my long, purple hair for anything that could have crawled in. Sure enough, I end up brushing a bunch of grubs and beetles out of it. Don't get me wrong, I love my hair, but I don't know why I let it grow out so long... or let it stay purple for that matter...

As I walked out of my room, sure enough, there were my 3 friends, who are living with me since they really can't do anything by themselves.

The first one was the usual cyclops, tall and muscular with orange-brown messy hair, and that one huge eye. We always call him Jaws because of his teeth that could gnaw through stone in a heartbeat.

The second one was a minotaur, slightly taller than an average basketball player. He was literally how they describe it, human body and bull's head. We call him Horny, of course, because of his horns.

The third one, who we call Shades, is actually a living gorgon, and actually really doesn't look bad at all. Just like the other 3 though, she turns people to stone if they look at her in the eyes. That's why she wears the shades, so she doesn't turn too many people to stone.

All of them were sitting there, watching the Today Show on NBC 24. They didn't have any food on the table, but they were drinking coffee. So guess who has to cook breakfast, as usual?

"When are you 3 going to move out?" I asked as I went over to our Mr. Coffee to get a mug myself.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't enjoy seeing us." Jaws said.

This just made me sigh and shake my head as I headed over to the stove. I got some eggs, sausage, ham, chicken, beef, cheddar cheese, pepper jack cheese and a whole 10 gallon jug of Frank's RedHot. "So I guess I'm cooking again, as usual." I said in a rather annoyed tone.

Shades just chuckled and said in a mocking tone, "My most sincere apologies, my lord of pain in the necks." This made the others chuckle.

I just shook my head and began getting to work, breaking the eggs on a pan and started scrambling them while pouring in some RedHot. I was going to make my most notable breakfast, my 'Tongue Blaster Omelette'.

I can only guess that Horny could smell the RedHot. "The last time you made that omelette, it practically killed my sense of taste for a week. Go easy on the hot sauce, would you?" he complained.

"Yo, I'm cooking, you'll eat what I freaking give you." I retorted. To this, Horny just groaned as I went back to making my delicacy of a meal.

After a little bit, I finally made the omelettes. They turned out as usual, the eggs being red instead of yellow because of the hot sauce. I put the 4 on plates and served them all.

"In other news, can earthquakes move? Evidently, just yesterday night, China had suffered a 7.4 earthquake which took the country by surprise. Just the day before that, Japan had also suffered a 7.4 earthquake itself, causing some people to wonder, 'Is this a coincidence?'

Normally I wouldn't care too much about what the news says, but this topic somewhat got my interest. And the other 3 seemed to have been thinking the same thing. We all just stared at the TV. 2 countries having an earthquake with the exact same power in a matter of a day, and these 2 countries just happen to be near each other? Maybe they made an error in their calculations, but I usually don't take chances like that.

"Hm... pretty peculiar, don't you guys think?" I questioned as I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Sounds pretty strangely convenient if you ask me." Shades said as she took her fork and took a bite of the Tongue Blaster Omelette.

"Scientists are baffled, for this is the first recorded time that countries near each other have the same powered earthquakes in a matter of time like this." said the news reporter. "Studies are being performed now to see if this is just possible and very rare."

I wanted to hear more, but I looked at Shades, and saw that her face was red as a beat and she held her mouth, with the cheeks puffed out. That's when I remembered that she took a bite of the food. I turned off the TV and was going to tell her to get to the bathroom, but it was too late.

Sure enough, she turned her head to face behind her, and she began to breathe fire out of her mouth. Horny and Jaws were panicking, while I just sat there with my eyes wide open as I watched the flames.

Sure enough, in a few minutes time, everything made of wood in the kitchen, whether it was cabinets, drawers, or whatever, was set on fire. All of us just sat there, staring as the wooden appliances began to burn.

"...Maybe I was a little overzealous with the sauce..."

XXX

Chiron's POV

What exactly could I say about young Percales?

He was a very bright and intelligent kid, and probably the best fighter I've ever seen. Yet, just as his father and mother, he seems to have quite a little problem when it comes to knowing his authorities. He's challenged me, Mr. D, and even his mother and father on several occasions. Sure, it runs in the family, but I feel that it's going to get him in trouble one day... and perhaps this is the day.

My mind hasn't really been with the whole camp these past few days. I had been plagued by strange dreams, inexplicable nightmares, and a dangerous feeling.

It all started 2 days ago, when they had that earthquake in Japan. That night, I had a very peculiar dream. The globe of earth was spinning around, as if completely haywire. Then, from a mysterious shape that glowed a horribly ugly purple color, up came a black mist, like smoke from a fire. It rushed over to the earth, and in a few seconds, the earth had completely disintegrated.

I awoke from this dream, very confused. I had no idea what it meant, and really didn't think anything of it. However, when I woke up the next morning, I had found out that a pretty powerful earthquake had just taken place in Japan. It hurt the country quite a bit, but they were used to it, so I didn't think too much on it.

Then at night, I had another dream, yet this one was more of a nightmare. I saw the Titan King, Kronos, bound in chains below Camp Half Blood. He roared and he cursed the half-bloods, attempting to free himself from his bonds. It didn't seem so bad, until at the end, Kronos began giving off horrible shrieks of agony. From his chest, a large oak began to grow, popping out of the ground and glowing green with life. It had to have been at least 400 feet tall, and it grew into the center of Camp Half Blood.

I thought that this was a good thing, until suddenly, the tree seemed to have shattered into large pieces, each one crushing the buildings and campers. The cabins, the strawberry fields, the training arena... nothing was spared from the ever falling chunks of tree. Then, from the center of the ruins and chaos, there was standing a figure, completely pitch-black, as if they were trying to keep their identity hidden.

When I awoke, it was morning, and China had an earthquake, with the exact same power as the one Japan had just the other day. I was beginning to think we were in some kind of situation, but told the campers nothing. It was young Jackson's birthday, so the last thing we need is for his parents to worry.

I was in the Big House, just thinking over these things, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I commanded as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

The door opened and revealed a man with olive skin, messy dark hair, and a little moustache those devils in the old cartoons would have. "You're late as usual, Nico." I said, very stressed. He was much taller than last I met him, but there was no mistaking him.

"Cut me a break, would you old man?" Nico said casually as he sat down with his hands in his pockets. Now that the whole Titan War was over, he had developed quite an attitude. It seemed like all the heroes were doing that these days.

"Ugh... well, as long as you're here... you used to be somewhat good friends with Percy, yes?" I questioned.

"Yeah... well, when he wasn't going out and being a showoff." he said.

"Good... but enough chit-chat. I would like you to help me watch over this camp." Nico gave me a look that told me he didn't know what I was talking about. "...Look, the truth is, I've been feeling very uneasy these past couple of days. The others don't know it, but I'm very concerned for the wellbeing of this camp."

"This isn't about those earthquakes, is it?" Nico said in a somewhat mocking tone. "You afraid of a few earthquakes on the far side of the world, gramps?"

"I'm not afraid of the earthquakes themselves, I'm afraid of something we could be facing. For the past 2 nights, I've had these dreams that make me very concerned over all this. I'm not willing to take any chances; Camp Half Blood must remain safe. For all demigods."

"Alright, alright. I get the picture." Nico said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll help you look over the camp. But just to let you know, I don't think it's really bright of you to make these assumptions because of a few earthquakes and a couple of dreams."

I just nodded, and Nico headed off to wherever, knowing that that was all I needed from him. I just stood there, thinking that perhaps Nico was right. Maybe I am overreacting.

However, I'm going to keep the warning with me. After all, I don't want to assume that nothing will happen and let my guard down, only for something to happen when I turn my back.

After all, in this situation, I can't help but remember a wise man telling me "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong"...

**Master Porky Minch: Well... that was my first ever chapter of a Percy Jackson story. And as you all can clearly see, I'm kinda taking this a little seriously, but at the same time, it's all a joke to me... ah well. I think I didn't do too bad.**

**Now, in the habit of my stories, and like how Titan did in Joys of Memory Loss, comes the question of the chapter.**

Q: I remember one time my brother asked me which Olympian would I be if I could be any one of them. Well, though he's definitely not my favorite, I'd have to go with Poseidon. One of the Big 3 gods, 24/7 trolling of sailors, and the most important factor, all the seafood I can eat for an eternity (though with a guy like me, the sea creature populace would probably last only 5 years or so...). So, if you could be an Olympian god, which one would you be?


	3. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**I know, I haven't been updating in a while. I'm truthfully sorry for it. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, which now will be pretty hard since school coming back very soon. But on the bright side, I don't have as many classes this year as I did last year. So, hopefully, time will be on my side for once.**

Percy's POV

As soon as my son Percales and his friends left for a ride with his birthday present, Annabeth and went to go spend some private time together. We went over to the beach to get a little peace and quiet. We don't mind being near people around camp, but sometimes, we just need some time to get away from it all. We got a blanket from my cabin, laid it on the sand, and sat down to enjoy the waves of the ocean. Can you believe that we've been happily married for eighteen years? I have to admit, I can't. I never thought I'd ever be a husband, or even a father. Annabeth and Percales are my greatest accomplishment, and I'm very happy to call them my wife and my son.

"What's up Percy?" Annabeth asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking. I really can't believe we've been married for over 18 years. Can you?" I stated.

"No, I can't either. It seems like we've done the impossible, live longer than age eighteen." She said.

"Yeah, we have. And we're the first half-bloods in this time to bring into the world a second generation half-blood." I stated proudly.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

I leaned towards her and was about to kiss my wife, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Out of nowhere, there was the sound of a huge explosion. Annabeth and I jumped at the sound, wondering what the hell is going on. Just then, a horn in the distance was sounded. But it didn't sound like any horn of Olympus or Camp. It sounded something dreaded and dark. Annabeth and I rush over to see what was going on. We both obviously knew whatever was happening, it wasn't anything good.

When we got to where we heard the sound from, what we saw was not what either of us was expecting. We saw an army of Cyclopes attacking the camp. We had no idea where these Cyclopes came from, what they're doing here, or who they were sent by. But I did know one thing; this was no army of Poseidon. Whoever is leading this army, they're clearly no friend of ours.

"We need to help them." Annabeth said.

I nodded and got the Sword of Hades out. (Yeah, I kept the sword. I know, probably not too good of an idea, but I kept it because I thought there would come a day that I might need it again. Not to mention I gave Percales Riptide.) Annabeth got out her knife, and the two of us went down to help the other campers in this fight.

We ran to our lines to see what was going on as far as an army came out of nowhere and is attacking us. "Thalia, what the hell's going on here, where did these Cyclopes come from?" Annabeth asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I don't know, they just somehow got through the barrier and began attacking us." She said.

"Is everyone getting ready for these Cyclopes?" I asked.

"We're trying, but the Cyclopes coming out from nowhere isn't making this any easier." She said.

"Get everyone prepared now, we need to get them out of here. Get the warriors in the front line and the archers to the rear." Annabeth demanded.

"My hunters are already on it, there doing everything they can." Thalia said.

"You guys get everyone ready; I'll go distract them for a while." I said.

"Percy, what if you die?" Annabeth asked worried.

"They can't possibly know about my invincibility or blade. I'll use that to my advantage and distract them while everyone else prepares. While their attention is focused on me, everyone in camp can have a better chance at preparing." I said.

"Just be careful." Annabeth said as she came in to kiss me. I can tell she was still scared of losing me despite everything we've already been through and that I'm Olympus' greatest defender ever. I don't blame her; this is the first time in years that there was a huge conflict like this. I'll admit, I'm nervous too, but this is the only chance I can give the camp a fighting chance. If I don't, who will?

I pulled away and went to the take the Cyclopes head on. I charged forward and attacked. As soon as the Cyclopes saw me, my plan automatically worked. All attention they had on everyone else was completely forgotten and their attention was on me now. They all came over to charge back at me. If it was for my invincibility, I'd be a dead man. The Cyclopes kept coming, no matter how many I killed. Thanks to the Sword of Hades, when I kill monsters, they actually stay dead.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was working through his plan very well, but I was still really nervous. Any one of those Cyclopes could hit the small on his back. It scared me that Percy was out there by himself. But his plan seems good so far. All the Cyclopes only seem to be after Percy right now. Camp Half-Blood was getting as much time as Percy could provide to prepare. We needed everyone to prepare for this onslaught, and they needed to make it quick. There's no telling how much longer Percy could last.

The Cyclopes can't seem to lay a finger on him. Back then, the Achilles curse would, if overused, drain him of his energy and he would be too tired to even move a muscle. But now, it just seems the side effects don't do much to him as they use to. He said he has been trying to train himself to fight the exhaustion and pain. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess I was proven wrong.

As we were almost ready and as Percy was killing as many Cyclopes as he needed to buy us time, there was uproar in the distance. The Cyclopes stopped dead in their tracks, as did Percy.

Everyone actually stopped what they were doing. From the army, a Cyclops with a trident as a weapon and pitch black armor. This Cyclops was without a doubt the leader of this army. This Cyclops was unlike any other I've ever seen before. Not to mention, there was something about this Cyclops that made me feel very frightened. This Cyclops seemed to be shrouded and fueled by an unusual dread of evil. Something was telling me that this Cyclops might not be one Percy can beat.

Percy's POV

Just when I thought my plan was working perfectly, this one Cyclops causes all the others to move away from me. This Cyclops obviously wanted a one on one fight with me. Something about this Cyclops seemed different than all the others. I've seen and fought many Cyclopes in my life, but this one seems a lot more dangerous than all others.

"The son of Poseidon." He said. He has quite a deep and powerful voice for an ordinary Cyclops.

"The leader of this army, I presume." I said.

"Yes, I am Gargarensis, the original Cyclops." He said.

'The original Cyclops? Wow, no wonder he seems to be more powerful than any other Cyclops. He's the very first of his kind. I don't know whether I'm supposed to be honored to fight the original Cyclops, or scared on the fact I'm probably fighting an enemy unlike any other. Either or, I'm pretty much both right now.

"Why have you come here?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"I've come to claim your life." He simply said..

"You come to kill me?" I said, not exactly too surprised.

"Unfortunately no, I'm not here to kill you. I've come to kidnap you. There is a price on your head, and I intend to be the one to claim the reward." He explained.

I heard what he said, but what was he getting at exactly? There's a price on my head, who has a price on my head? It can't be Kronos. I utterly destroyed him. There's no trace of life of him left anywhere. He's completely dead, so who could inspire so many Cyclopes and the original Cyclops to come to camp to claim me? This doesn't quite seem like something Kronos would be capable of doing, now that I think about it. I've beaten him so many time, so you would think that any mission to kill me his servants would decline no matter what. My reputation is well known to every monster, so who could actually have the talent of sending an army to come for me?

"Who are you working for?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're about to find out." He said as he shocked me, literally.

Annabeth's POV

"PERCY!" I shouted when was shocked by, what's his name again, Gargarensis.

From his fingers, he unleashed a red lightning attack on Percy, and by the way he's screaming right now, his curse isn't saving him from this attack. That Cyclops is killing him, but how? No Cyclops has ever had such a power before. This was unlike anything I've ever seen before. No Cyclops has ever been this powerful before. I don't know how one Cyclops could possess such a power, but now wasn't the time to figure that out. I didn't care if it was suicide or not. I was going out there to help him. I would never be able to live with myself if I let my own husband die.

But by the time I was going to go help him, he stopped screaming. He fell to the ground, unable to fight any longer. Gargarensis picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"The almighty Percy Jackson is now ours. The mistress will be well pleased. Let go boys." Gargarensis announced.

"Hey, give me back my husband, you one eyed freak." I demanded.

"Sorry worm, you're in no position to be giving me orders. The son of Poseidon is ours, and we have a tight schedule to keep." He said.

No one hurts my husband and gets away with it. "GIVE HIM BACK!" I shouted as I charged.

Gargarensis simply sighed and just raised his hand.

"Annabeth, look out!" Thalia shouted.

I looked to see what she was talking about, when Gargarensis' hand lit on fire. Then out of nowhere, meteors came from the sky and began smashing near me. 'How can one Cyclops be this powerful?' I thought to myself. Just when the meteors stopped, I looked in Gargarensis' direction, only to find him and his entire army gone.

By the looks of things, it seems like everyone was just as confused about this as I was.

"Annabeth, are you okay!?" Thalia asked as she ran to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But where are the Cyclopes, and where's Percy?" I asked worried.

"I don't know, but what I want to know is who was that Cyclops that did that to us and Percy?" Thalia said.

That alone was disturbing too. Percy was gone. My husband was gone. How could this happen, and what is this all about?

**There you go. Nice chapter I'd say. I hope you guys like it, I know this fanfiction probably isn't one of the most interesting stories, but please give it some support. I really want this to be a fanfiction worth making, oh, and my brother does too.**

**Please read, review, favor, and follow and enjoy the fanfiction.**

**Titanking666**


	4. Black Heart of Coldness

**Black Heart of Coldness**

Master Porky Minch: I'm Porky and I know it. *dances to Sexy and I know it by LMFAO* Check me out. Check me out.

Lidio: ...Oh my God... *tries not to laugh as he starts typing what Master Porky Minch is doing*

Master Porky Minch: *music stops and he looks at his computer* Oh... dang I gotta make the next chapter.

Lidio: Oh, finally! Took you long enough, you piece of blonde lard.

Master Porky Minch: It's not my fault! I've been waiting for the 3rd chapter.

Lidio: Oh, sure. Just blame everyone but yourself. That's so you.

Master Porky Minch: Hey. Do not throw a Little Yellow Book moment at me, you pitiful Patrick Star wannabe.

Lidio: *gasps* ... *turns around and runs away, sobbing*

Master Porky Minch: God, I swear... *sits down* Ok... let's do this.

?'s PoV

I stood among the forest as it was sent ablaze... the smoke... the burning trees... oh God... I was really back...

It all came back to me now... I stood there, in the middle of a burning forest... I looked around, trying to find anyone else that might have survived... but all I saw were burnt skeletons, fried charcoal black, all the flesh and skin of them was burnt off...

Why did it have to be like this?... Why couldn't those damn half bloods leave me be?... Why did they have to bring such a horrible fate on themselves?...

All of them were barely recognizable. Whatever possessions on them that weren't completely devoured by the inferno that consumed their owners were damaged to the point of being no longer repairable.

Despite all the death that choked the air of any comfort for me, all I could utter was one word... a name... "Layla..."

I couldn't bare it. I needed to find her. I ran deeper into the woods, among the burning pines, calling that name out over and over again, as if it were the only name I knew.

"Layla?!... Layla! Where are you?!"

I did nothing but shout that over and over again. There was nothing more on my mind, all other desires banished from my heart.

"Layla! Where are you?!"

It didn't take long for me to get an answer. I soon came to a hold, as I saw, impaled by the branch of a tree, the corpse that changed my life forever.

I went over to the body, and despite the raging inferno that threatened to bring ruin to the whole forest, it was perfectly in tact, save the wound from the impalement. Her eyes were closed... her red hair had come to a complete stand still... and the blood that was seeping out her lips...

"...No... no!..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just when I thought the nightmare would never end, I awoke on the ground with a jolt. My breathing was fast and with great force, and my hands were shaky and wobbly as I held myself up with them.

I continued to pant and gasp, completely terrified of what I had just seen. The same dream that plagued me of my sleep for quite a few nights had come back, and despite him trying his best to move on, they seemed to have haunted him more and more as the days rolled on.

When I looked over at my alarm clock, it said that it was 2:03 P.M. I must had fallen asleep while watching the news and either Jaws or Horny carried me to my room. I hadn't been getting much sleep for the past couple of nights, and I think they were aware of that... despite them being mythical creatures, they're really the best friends I could ask for... in fact, they're the only friends I could ask for... at least, after that one incident...

I gave a sigh as I lay back on the ground, staring at the 'roof', or better yet, the ground above me, as I rethink to that whole scene. Those words she told me... those last things before that day... "Just try to look at the positive things in the world for once." ...Would she have still cared for me... if she knew she was to die that day?...

These dreams that dared rob me of my sleep were driving me insane... it even got to the point where I pulled out a pistol that I kept in the belt of my jeans, and held it to my head, threatening to blow my own brains out. "...Why can't you just leave me be?..." I muttered as I tried not to cry.

As I sat there, my gun at my head, I heard a knock on the door. I gave an irritated sigh as I put the gun down and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Go away." I said rather coldly.

The door opened, and I heard Shades talk in a rather soothing voice. "You had the dream again... didn't you?"

I looked over, and Shades was there, wearing her usual shades. "Oh, Shades... what do you want? Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

Shades crossed her arms, obviously not taking no for an answer. "Oh? Busy doing what? Holding a gun to your head again?" I didn't make any response. I just sat there, thinking. "...Look... I know that you think that you have to keep your feelings to yourself... and I understand you never want to talk about it-"

"Then why are you asking me about it? If you know that I don't want to talk about it, don't make me!" I said coldly to her. She became silent and stared at me. I really didn't mean to sound so angered to her. I know that she was just trying to help, but the stress was wearing me out quite a bit. "...I can't even go to sleep without being reminded of that... memory... every freaking time I close my eyes, she's there... haunting me..."

That's when Shades slithered over in front of me. She took off her shades and using her hand, tilted my head up, saying, "Look at me." I looked into her eyes, which couldn't turn a god into stone; whether that could be considered fortunate or not in my case is beyond me. "You don't have to be alone... I'm always willing to help you if you need it, and you know that Horny and Jaws think the exact same thing... we're here for you... you just need to tell us what we need to do."

Looking deep into her eyes, I could tell that she was honest. Despite how much we might fight, and how we're always pulling these jokes and pranks on each other, I know that those beasts and I really care for each other. Whenever I needed to turn to someone, and neither god or man could console me, these 3 mythical beasts were there. They weren't monsters at all... they were my best friends...

"Ok... I... I'll try..." I said, looking back down.

Shades gave a nod before putting her sunglasses back on. "Alright, come on. I got you a ham cheese and mayo in the fridge, and you haven't eaten lunch yet." she said as she helped me up. I followed her into the kitchen, rather hungry.

When we got in there, Shades got my sandwich out of the fridge and gave it to me. I immediately began eating it. It was really nice of her to make lunch for us... then again, after making her breathe fire this morning, maybe she just wanted to make sure I don't burn her tongue like kerosene.

Both Jaws and Horny walked in with an enclosed envelope. "Yo, purple head... we got a letter today."

I though I knew who it was from. "If it's from the United States government, I already paid my electric bills. If it's from the Catholic Church, I'll accept their God when he strikes me down with lightning."

"...No... it's not from any of them... it's from the King of the gods." Jaws said.

That got my interest. "Hand me the letter." I said. As Horny forked it over, I muttered, "Well Zeusy boy, it took you Olympains long enough to write to me" before tearing open the envelope and reading it out loud.

"_To any and all servants of Olympus,_

_It has been brought to my attention that earlier today, an attack was made against our children in Camp Half-Blood. An army of cyclops are responsible for the attack. We know not the identity of the leader of the attack; what we do know, however, is that he is in possession of powers no mortal should wield._

_I am calling a meeting to all gods to come to Olympus for a meeting. This is no trifling matter._

_Zeus"_

This admittedly took all of us by surprise, and put us into silence. None of us said a word. We just looked back and forth, as if expecting somebody to say something. I decided to be the one to break the silence. "...Are we actually sure... this is coming from... Zeus himself?..."

To this, Jaws picked up the envelope, and pointed to the center of the envelope, which held an uppercase 'Z' with a lightning bolt through it. "This is his symbol... it wreaks of god... there is no doubt that this is from Zeus himself..."

We just remained silent... I didn't know what the others were thinking... I didn't know how they would react to this situation... but what I did know was that none of them expected me to start laughing like I did.

"Hehehehe... Hehahahah. Hahahahah! Oh, this is just stupendous! This is the best news that I've gotten since the Conga taunt in Team Fortress 2!"

Horny tilted his head in confusion. "Best?" he asked. "There was a full scale assault on that place, and you say this is good?"

"Hahahaha! Yes, my bull headed friend. This is truly magnificent!" I looked at them.

The look that they gave me was like I was tripping on LSD or something. "...Um... Shades, are you sure that the mayonnaise on that sandwich of his wasn't expired?"

"How do you not get it?" I asked them. "There hasn't been a single attack on Camp Half-Blood since the great Titan King Kronos! If Camp Half-Blood is suddenly getting attacked, that means they have an enemy! If they have an enemy, it means we can finally get some action!"

Shades seemed to have gotten it, being the more intelligent of the 3. "I understand now. After being bored out of your mind waiting for something big to happen, you're ready to just dive into this."

"...Oh... uh... I knew that!" Jaws said. "I knew that the minute you read the letter."

"Oh please. You wouldn't know your way through a McDonalds Play Palace if you had a map." Horny said with a laugh.

"Shut up. That was once time." Jaws retorted and crossed his arms.

"So... this... doesn't bother you too much?" Shades asked.

"Of course not, my fair snake-haired friend..." I said as I threw the note to the side. "In fact, with such an event as a new foe, I think it's about time we take a day to get some fresh air."

"...No... you're serious right now?!" Jaws questioned happily.

"Finally! After all these cramped up weeks being in here all day!" Shades said clapping her hands together.

Horny took a step forward out of glee and said, "Are they talking about what I think they are?"

To answer his question, I laid it down. "Tomorrow, we take the day up in the city. We can go to the movies, go shopping, get a few bites to eat, and it'll all be in the upper world tomorrow."

"Oh, Hell yes!" Horny swore as he did a fist pump.

"Great. I thing I could use a spare pair of sunglasses anyway." Shades said musing over what we could do.

"Now that is what I call a celebration!" Jaws said as he too did a fist pump.

I only smiled and sat down. "...But this just comes to mind... how are we going to shop or get things to eat?" I questioned. "I mean, we don't have any money they'll take, considering they won't accept anything like drachmas or jewe-"

"Hey... you've got a gorgon, a minotaur, and a cyclops with you. They're gonna give us service... or else we'll just use more... how you say... 'creative negotiations'." Shades said reassuringly.

To this I gave a nod and said, "Well, I'm glad that I was able to teach you guys something."

"Yeah... alright, come on! Back to the game! The Buckeyes are absolutely dominating Penn State, by about 40 points!" Jaws said as he and Shades ran back in the living room, both holding an Ohio State little flag.

"They're what?!" Horny said. He immediately put on his Penn State cap and ran back to watch the game. "Hey! You're not winning that bet this time!"

With a chuckle and a shake of my head, I put my feet on the table and rested my hands behind my head. They may get annoying at times, but overall, their ability to make me laugh a little makes up for it. And so, I just sit there and think of all the things that I've been through with them...

"...When the heck did they start liking football?"

Q: With all the mythical beasts in every single mythology, my favorite would have to be the Basilisk (the bird one, not the huge serpent). Tremendous physical strength, looks that can literally kill, can fly, and toxic breath? Heck yeah! So, if you could be any mythical beast in any mythology, which would you be?


End file.
